Friends and Enemies
by Lilith0376
Summary: In this story Klara, Nicole and Friedrich find out who the Bionic Six are.  In turn them along with Danielle become bionic themselves at the same time Scarabina creates minions of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Friends and Enemies

Part 1

Life is going well for Jack and Helen's children each has found the man and women of their dreams, a suitable career and a place to call their own. Their partners are very excepting of them being bionic and the missions they undertake. At the beginning Eric, Bunji and Meg had a hard time with their significant others understanding who and what they are, but changed their minds little by little.

With Danielle, JD's girlfriend, it was easier since she found out earlier on about him and his secret; she helped the others understand the unique situation they found themselves in. Right now all of them are staying home for a family cookout; Jack is with the guys watching the grill while Helen is with the girls setting the table.

The family is enjoying their time talking, laughing - having a good time, but it's soon interrupted by the usual call from Sharp. This time, however, is not Scarab creating all the problems instead a freight train containing deadly radioactive material derail in the city's outskirt.

As the Bionic Six prepare to leave Danielle, Klara, Friedrich and Nicole are left standing with a worry look on their faces. "We'll be fine." Rock-1 tells them. "We've done this before." Sport-1 adds. "Yeah, hundreds of times." Karate-1 further adds. Their love ones aren't convinced. "Don't worry." IQ says. "Professor Sharp said it was radioactive material." Klara says timidly. "We know how to handle it." Bionic-1 assures the young woman.

A few hugs and kisses later the bionics are off to help with the derailment. Within minutes of them arriving the area is closed off and clean up is under way. Meantime back at the Bennett house the love ones are watching the whole thing on TV, they are on the lookout for the bionics with each sight of them, they know everything is fine and all will be together soon.

"I still cannot believe what they do." Nicole tells the others. "You are not the only one." Friedrich replies. "When Bunji first told me, then showed me . . . I . . . I was . . . I could not believe it." Says Klara. "It took me by surprised as well." Danielle says. "Yes, but JD told you from the begin." Nicole tells her. "We didn't find out until much later." Danielle is intrigue as how each found out about their secret. "How did you find out about them being bionic?" "Well, it was like this. . ." Nicole starts.

_Summer 2 years ago. . . _

"Eric what do you want for lunch?" Eric walks over the kitchen and kisses Nicole. "What are you making?" "Well, I'm thinking Lancashire Hotpot or Baked Rigatoni." She answers. Eric thinks a little before answering. "I'll take the hotpot, is it good?" "Very good." She says. "I'll let you know when it's ready." A few minutes later both are enjoying the meal and having a light conversation when Eric gets a call from his sister.

"Looks like I have to go." He says getting up from the table. "Where are you going?" Nicole asks him. "It was Meg; there is something I have to go help her with." This is one of the many calls Eric gets several times a month all from his family, but he never reveals where he is going or what he does with them.

"Can I go with you?" Nicole asks him and Eric tries stalling like usual. Nicole is not happy as that means she isn't going. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." She says arms crossed across her chest.

"Nicole. . ." "I do not want to hear your pitiful explanations I want a straight answer from you." They stare at each other for a long time not moving, Eric has always known he would have to face her and tell her the whole truth, but he wasn't expecting it to be this way. "Well?" Nicole is getting impatient. "Very well." Eric says and. . . "Bionics On!"

Standing in front of her is not her boyfriend but Sport-1 of the Bionic Six. "Oh my God!" She says a little frighten. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. . . I didn't know how." "How long have you been bionic?" "A long time. I have to go now the rest of the team needs me; once I come back I will explain the whole thing." He says and leaves.

Nicole is left standing watching as he closes the door behind him. She still stunt at the revelation and worse he didn't tell her where he was going or when he would return. For the next few days Nicole goes about her life, but now that she knows who and what he is she doesn't know what to think or what to do or if their relationship is even worth it.

Finally after 3 days Eric returns home late at night; he finds Nicole in a deep slumber, she is tossing and turning probably fighting something or someone in her sleep. He slips in bed careful not to wake her; he turns to face her and hopes once the morning comes he will be better able to tell her why he kept his bionics a secret for so long.

The next morning the light of day seeps into the bedroom waking up the couple. "Good morning." He says giving his beloved a kiss. "Good morning." She replies back shortly after the kiss. They sit and stare at each other then Nicole asks the one question Eric has been dreading. "When were you going to tell me?" He sights then begins his explanation. "It was on a ski trip in the Himalayas where it all began. . ."

Once he is finished Nicole still cannot believe what he just told her. "Don't believe me still? Ask my sister, my brothers and my parents they will tell you the same story." "I will." Nicole says. And sure enough she calls his mother and sister to meet with her at her house.

"I'm happy you could come." She greats her guest. "Please come on in. Would you like something to drink?" "Yes, please." Helen and Meg say. The women go to the kitchen to talk and a little snack. "What's on your mind?" Helen asks. "I know you are the Bionic Six." Nicole begins. "He finally told you." Meg says. "No, I forced him to tell me when he was about to leave for a mission with you." Nicole tells them.

Meg has a big smile on her face. "I would love to have seen that." She says excitedly. Helen on the other hand is a little horrified. "What happened?" "We were having lunch he got a call from you, Meg, then he said he had to go help you with something, but he didn't say why or what it was you needed help with. So, I told him he wasn't going anywhere if he didn't tell me why it was so important for him to leave."

Both Helen and Meg are stunned then start laughing soon Nicole too joins in. "I cannot believe you did that." Helen manages to say after a few minutes. "It was funny, but I'm even more afraid now than I was before and I don't know if we should even be together." "You shouldn't say that." Meg tells her. "Honey, I know it is difficult but you cannot think about ending what you and Eric have." Helen says holding her hand.

"How do I do that? You know what is like to be bionic, but for me I have no idea what to expect." Nicole tells them. Helen and Meg look at each other then at Nicole and smile at her. "Talk to Danielle." Is their answer. "Danielle? Why her?" "She found out first hand from JD she can help you understand better than we can." Helen continues.

"That's when I called you." Nicole tells Danielle. "Oui, I remember." Danielle responds. "You came crying to me and told me you just found out Eric was bionic." Nicole giggles at the image she presented Danielle with. "You helped me understand and realized that life with a bionic man would be very interesting, never boring and I would worry even more now than before when he was just in the Air Force."

"When Meg and I began dating I never imagined the wild ride I would find myself in." Friedrich says adding to the conversation. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you sooner since you two began dating so long ago." Klara tells her brother. "I know." He replies. "Since Nicole already told us how she found out about Sport-1, how did you found out Meg was bionic?" Danielle asks her friend. "It all started one night. . ." Friedrich begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends and Enemies

Part 2

_Fall 3 years ago. . . _

Late one night Friedrich wakes up from deep sleep turns and finds his girlfriend is not in bed he quickly gets dress and goes to look for her. From a window he sees her walking towards the woods with her motorbike by her side. He follows her until she stops at a clearing in the middle of the woods to his surprise and horror she transforms into Rock-1 of the Bionic Six; she used a ring and bracelet she claimed were a gift from her father to become bionic, she jumps in her motorbike and with the same ring she makes it change.

In a minute she was gone he didn't know where or when or if she was coming back, but he knew she had not been truthful to him about who she is and what she does when her family calls her. Friedrich goes back home to try and get some sleep he isn't sure he will get any after what he has witness.

Early the next day Meg returns home and hopes Friedrich isn't awake yet, but to her surprise he is wide awake and making breakfast. "Do you want some coffee?" He asks holding a cup to her. "What are you doing up so early?" She asks him taking the cup from his hand. "I could not sleep." He replies. "Where were you last night?" "I. . .I had something to do." She says as she shifts from one foot to the other.

He takes a sip of his own cup before continuing. "What kind of things do bionics do?" He says looking at Meg straight in the eye. She drops the cup from her hands; it shatters as it hits the floor. "What? . . How? . ." "Last night I woke up late at night when I turned to look at you, you weren't in bed. I didn't know what had happened to you so I went out to find you, and I did. I saw you turned bionic with that ring and bracelet your father gave you."

"Why did you follow me?" She asks and starts cleaning up the mess at her feet. "What was I supposed to do? I didn't know what had happened to you." He says looking down at her cleaning the floor. Once she's done she takes him by the hand and sit at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." "Don't you trust me?" "I do, I trust and love you." She pleads, but he isn't convinced. "It has nothing to do with love; I know you love me, but I want to know if you trust me."

Meg looks at him for a long time before answering. "I trust you, Friedrich." She says still looking at him. "Then why didn't you tell me before? Did I do something that warranted not telling me?" "You didn't do anything wrong." She says holding his hands. "I should have told you a long time ago and I didn't, I kept quiet because I was afraid for you, I didn't know how to bring up the subject and because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

He is stunned and wounded by her words. "What made you think I would not want to be with you? Meg I love you and you know that, the fact that you are bionic doesn't change anything in between us." Tears star falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" He asks. "Because I never told you and I should have, I'm so stupid." He smiles at her and holds her close to him. "It's ok, but now I'll be the one doing all the worrying when you are off with your family and I won't know where you are and when or if you are coming home."

The share a kiss them. "So, can you take that that thing off?" He says pointing to her bionic wrist comlink. "I can't take if off." She replies. He is a little puzzle. "How can that be? I've seen you take off the bracelet." "It's an illusion. The bracelet you see me wear all the time is real." She tells him. "JD discovered a new technology that allows for the comlink to be hidden inside our wrist when not in use." She explains showing him how it works. The two continue their conversation on how this will affect them not only now but in the future.

"Wow! I'm surprised you followed her." Nicole says. "I had no idea where she had gone off to." He says. Danielle turns to Klara next. "Now it's your turn, Klara. How did you find out about Bunji?" She smiles a little before answering. "Friedrich told me to ask him Bunji about it." "What?" Nicole and Daniele say in at the same time.

_Spring 2 ½ years ago. . ._

Bunji is on his way to visit his girlfriend at the university he has flowers, chocolate and a little gift he knows she would like; after all what girl doesn't like jewelry? He knocks on the door to her dorm the door opens and the sight that greats him is not what he expected. "What's the matter?" He asks her when he sees her giving a look that could kill.

She grasps him by his shirt's collar dragging him inside then slams the door shut. "You lied to me!" Klara accuses him. "About what?" He says a little puzzle. "You are bionic and you never told me." Bunji is stunned how she could have found about that. As if reading his mind she tells him how she found out. "My brother told me. He found out your sister is Rock-1 and if she's bionic so are you."

Bunji doesn't know what to tell her and that only infuriates Klara even more. "Show me!" She demands him. "Bionics On!" Is all he says. Karate-1 is now in place of Bunji Bennett. Now is Klara the one who is stunned and can't say a word. "Can I touch you?" She finally asks. "Yeah, I won't hurt you." He replies.

"Does it hurt when you become bionic?" "Nope. I wouldn't be able to explain you how it feels, but it doesn't hurt. I got you these flowers and chocolates and a gift." He says handing her the items. "Danke - Thank you." She says taking the items. She opens the gift and finds a little charm bracelet with the letters B and K. "Do you like it?" He asks her. "I love it." She says as tears begin to fall.

"How did your brother found out about my sister?" He asks her. Klara sobs a little before answering. "He followed her one night and saw her transforming." "He did what? I can't believe him." Karate-1 says a little upset. "He didn't know where she was going." Klara tells him now a little upset herself. "I guess you have a point." He says turning back to Bunji.

The two sit on her bed to eat the chocolates he brought.

"What is going to happen now? Are you in any kind of trouble because of me finding out your secret?" "No. Besides Eric, Meg and I along with our parents had been discussing when to tell you the truth." "Then why did you wait so long?' Klara asks him. "It wasn't an easy decision to make and we weren't sure how all of you were going to take it."

"We kept on talking for the rest of the day." She concludes her tale. Nicole laughs a little. "I can picture you dragging him in your room about to kick his butt." Danielle then turns to Friedrich. "Did Meg get upset you told your sister?" "She told me not to tell Klara that Bunji would in time tell her, so I kept quiet for a few months then I opened my mouth and told her what happened. Meg was so angry with me, you know how women get."

Friedrich realizes he made a big mistake. "Excusez-moi?" Danielle says a little unhappy, "What did you say? " Nicole says her voice a little shrill. Klara glares at him. "Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry. I did not mean to insult you." But it's too late the girls are very upset with him and decide to teach him a lesson. "Get back here!" Nicole yells at him as the three of them chase him inside the house. They corner him in the living, taking the pillows from the couch and begin to hit him with them. "Ouch! That hurts!" He pleads but he isn't getting away that easy the girls are having too good a time beating him.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends and Enemies

Part 3

_Meantime at Scarab's lab. . . _

"Who are those women?" Scarab yells at Scarabina. "They are our new members." She replies. "What? Are you out of your mind? Look at them? What makes you think I want them here anyway?" "Look at what you have working with you?" She says pointing to Glove, Madame O, Chopper, Klunk and Mechanic. "Make them bionic!" Scarabina demands.

"No! I will not turn those, those hideous looking creatures bionic." The three women in front of Scarab look no different that his own men did before he turned them bionic - after further nagging from Scarabina he gives in and agrees to turn those hideous looking creatures bionic. Within an hour Gorgona, Sword Mistress and Black Widow the new members of Scarab's and Scarabina's gang are created.

Blue skinned, blue haired Gorgona is the biggest of the three and close in strength to Klunk. Sword Mistress is as pale as death, clothed in black, she hides her face under a wide brim black hat she wields two Saber swords as weapons. Finally Black widow so name because of the red hourglass she now sports on her back and abdomen resembles that of the spider plus her new ability to shot poisoned fingernail darts and the ability to create spider webs from the palms of her hands. Her ashy grey and stringy hair is cut short to her scalp, her dark grey clothes show off her figure quite nicely and that makes Madame O a little jealous.

"Why do we need them, darling?" She asks more than a little angry. Before Scarab can say a word Scarabina answers the question. "We are now 10 while they are still only 6." "We now have the advantage in numbers." Scarab adds. "The sickening six have never faced someone like them before with their help we will get rid of them once an for all."

"When do we get to try out our new powers?" Black Widow asks her new masters. "Yes, when are we going to use them I am dying to cut someone into tiny little pieces." Sword Mistress says as she looks lovingly at her new weapons. "I want action now!" Says Gorgona smashing a nearby table in the process.

Glove is not happy about the new members either and makes his point quite clear. "What makes you think that adding those women will do any good? We have tried for many years to stop the Bionic Six and nothing we've done has ever worked." "Did you hear what I said?" An angry Scarabina tells Glove. "We have numbers on our side, they do not, and we will conquer them."

Scarab turns to his new minions. "If you ladies are ready to take on the Bionic Six best we leave now, I have a little something I want from the military and all of you will help me get it."

_Back at the Bennett house. . . _

"How did the clean up go?" Nicole asks the bionics. "It took some time and doing but everything went well." Jack replies. "Looks like our cook out has turned into a late dinner." Bunji remarks. "A late dinner is better than nothing at all." Danielle tells him as she hands him a plate. Everyone sits at the table to enjoy the meal and to continue the conversation.

Early the next day Sharp calls on the Bionic Six yet again this time it is Scarab the one creating all the havoc. The bionics leave to face their old foes but they have no idea of what is waiting for them once they reach their destination.

Their destination a military base just outside the city under siege by Scarab and his gang. The usual suspects are there, but soon they notice four extra people among his group, one of them is Scarabina the other three are unknown to them. "Ten to six, is what I call a fair fight." Scarab says to them mockingly. "We will stop you none the less." Bionic-1 replies back.

"Let me introduce you to our new members." Scarabina says motioning the three women to move forward. "Gorgona the strong, Sword Mistress of the deadly weapons and Black Widow, the widow maker." That last part she says it looking strait at Mother-1. "We are not afraid of them." Says Sport-1. "We faced your other minions before and defeated them, we did it once we can do it again." Rock-1 adds.

Scarab and Scarabina laugh at their treats for this time it will be different. "Laugh all you want now because you will not be doing that for long." An over confident Karate-1 tells them. IQ is silent something tells him this will not be an easy fight. Mother-1 looks at her son and shares the same feeling; she knows something is very different about those women.

Without notice all of Scarab and Scarabina's minions charge the Bionic Six; as expected the new additions combined with their existing force are able to deal a hard blow to the bionics. IQ and Bionic-1 are more than surprised when Gorgona and Klunk charged them and both are beaten to the ground. Sport-1 and Karate-1 are nearly cut down by Sword Mistress the only thing that saves them is the bat carried by Sport-1 who manages to block the swords, but with help from Chopper his bat is soon taken away.

Rock-1 and Mother-1 are facing Both Madame O and Black Widow. Black Widow attacks first shooting her webs trapping Mother-1 and Rock-1, Madame O follows with her sonic harp to finish them off Black Widow shots them with her poisoned fingernail darts. Somehow the Bionic Six managed to get away but unable to hold their own against the new forces they are force to retreat and leave their enemies to take what they want.

Back in the SPL Sharp examines their injuries. "I'm surprised you managed to get away from them." Sharp says as he makes notes on his pad. "What do you mean, professor?" Mother-1 asks him. "Computer show me injuries suffered by the Bionic Six." At once the computer shows him the bionics now see the extent of their injuries. "You were lucky, a little longer and you could have been killed."

Resting home the Bennett family is still licking their wounds from the day before. "Does this feel good?" Klara asks Bunji as she gives him a massage. "Yes." A yes so low she could hardly hear him. The others are in no better shape JD and Meg are on the couch with Danielle and Friedrich at their side, Eric is sprawl on the floor with Nicole. Jack and Helen are in their bedroom napping.

"What are we going to do now?" Meg finally says. "I don't know." JD replies thinking the same thing. "You need more help mom ami." Danielle tells them. "Ja, if Scarab found more people to join him so should you." Friedrich further adds. Nicole props herself on her elbow and surprises everyone with her solution. "We could join you." Eric sits up at once. "Are you out of your mind? You don't know what this is like or what it could do your lives."

"So? How do you think I feel when you are gone? You never tell me where you are going or when you are coming back. I would feel much better if I were with you."She tells him a little angry. "She's got a point." Klara says agreeing with her. "Absolutely not." JD says putting his foot down on the matter. "Nicole is right." Danielle tells him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You need help. Scarab and Scarabina made it perfectly clear they will stop at nothing to get what they want and to destroy you."

"Why would you want to become bionic? Eric is right you don't know what it will take away from you and all you stand to lose." JD says trying to dissuade her. "We have been together for a long time, we know what we would be getting into." She replies trying to make him understand.

"I'm with the girls." Friedrich says. "You can't!" Meg says a little frighten. "Why not? You sacrifice your lives all the time for the whole world to be safe." He says looking straight into her eyes. "But you can't, when professor Sharp offered to turned us bionic dad wasn't sure it was the right thing to do." Meg says looking at each one. "We know." Says Klara - she takes a deep breath before continuing. "You weren't given a choice in the matter, but this is our choice to make."

Before any one can say another word Sharp's face appears in the monitor, the Bionic Six are needed yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends and Enemies

Part 4

"I want you in the SPL at once." Sharp says without any preamble. "We'll be there." JD replies. "Meg go get mom and dad." He instructs his sister who promptly does as told. "We are going with you." Danielle tells him as she looks at the others for their support, which she gets. "Absolutely not." JD says putting a halting hand. "Wrong, we are going with you." Friedrich tells him moving his hand away.

Jack and Helen arrive downstairs and witness the standoff between both young men. "What is going on here?" Jack yells at them. "We are going with you." Nicole answers him. "You what? Are you out of your minds?" Helen says a little unsettle. "We want to help." Klara says coming up to her.

"Look, I know how your bionics work if professor Sharp needs help with you I am the one who can do it." Danielle says firmly. "I get that, but about them?" JD says looking at Nicole, Klara and Friedrich. "They can help too." She says after a little pause. "Help how?" Bunji asks her. "Moral support." Klara says hoping to convince him.

"We better get going or professor Sharp will not be too happy." Meg says looking at the clock on the wall. "Let's go then." Eric says as he too looks at the clock. In a matter of minutes everyone is on Sky Dancer headed for the SPL. Once there Sharp is surprised by all the people in his lab. "What is this all about?" He question Bionic-1 and Mother-1.

"They say they want to help." Karate-1 answers rolling his eyes. Sharp takes a deep breath but says nothing. "What is the problem?" Bionic-1 asks Sharp trying to get him back to focus on the mission. "Scarab and Scarabina took several thermonuclear missiles yesterday and today he is sending threatening messages to countries all over.

"Do you know where they are sending the messages from?" Asks Rock-1. "Mother-1 your ESP is needed for this task." Amadeus tells Helen. Without missing a beat she finds the bad guys hiding place. "I found them! They are just off the coast of Micronesia." "You better get ready, but before you go I will give you a boost of bions; after what happened yesterday you will need every little bit."

After all is said and done the Bionic Six leave to stop Scarab and Scarabina, but they know facing the new additions to their gang will not be an easy task. IQ is considering the fact that their beloveds might be right and they should become bionic, he is about to tell his parents that when out of nowhere a blast hits Sky Dancer sending it to the ocean bellow.

"Quickly out, out!" Bionic-1 shouts orders to his family who follow without hesitation. Their vehicles take them safely to Scarab's hideout. They are not surprised to see their enemies waiting for them, they are welcome by a shower of blaster shots the bionics shot back striking them; Scarab and Scarabina are not happy about the turn of events, but they know they have numbers on their side. "Take Mother-1 I don't want her harm in any way, she is my body after all and I intent on taking what is mine."

Unfortunately for the Bionic Six as it happened before they are stop by their enemies and this time they are hold captive. "I have a little surprise for you." Scarabina tells mother as she carefully inspects her face." "Get your hands off me." Mother-1 says shaking her head. Sword Mistress walks in follow by Gorgona and Black Widow - "The transmutation machine is ready."

Sharp has been watching from the SPL and knows the great danger the bionics are in, but there is nothing he can do. "I don't know if I should go with F.L.U.F.F.Y. and save them." He tells Danielle. "I don't know what else to do." The others look at each other not sure if they voice their idea about becoming bionic themselves. Finally after some talking they decide to tell Sharp of their idea; Danielle steps up to talk to him.

"Hmm it is an interesting plan, but are you sure you want to do this." He questions them. "We know what the risks are and we are willing to take them." Nicole says as the others nod in agreement. Sharp thinks for a moment before answering; he looks over at the monitor and knows time is running out. "Very well then." He says looking a bit dismay at the prospect.

"Come this way, please." Sharp says taking them to the bionizing chamber. Once they are all in their place Amadeus explains to them what the process will do and how long it will take. "Are you ready?" The youths give him thumps up, close their eyes and wait for the machine to be turn on and forever change their lives.

Back in Scarab and Scarabina's temporary headquarters the transmutation machine is being prepare for the transformation Scarabina has been waiting for. "Soon I will beautiful and have the ability for ESP." She says dancing happily. "My dear, no one will stop us now." Scarab tells her as he gives her a kiss. "Yuck! Did you have to do that in front of us?" Rock-1 complains.

Scarabina is angered by her words and moves towards Rock-1 ready to slap her. "Don't touch my daughter!" Mother-1 screams at her. Scarabina turns to Mother-1 still angry. "What are you going to do to me if I hit her? You are no position to tell me what to do." Saying that she goes to slap the blonde girl a few times in front of the whole family. Bionic-1 tries in vain to get lose, but can't his sons try as well but they too fail to break their bonds.

Rock-1 starts crying that makes Scarab and his men laugh, they are happy their enemies are finally under their thumbs with no way out. But a missile hits in the middle of the group sending all of them into the cold water. "Wh. . .What was that?" Glove asks as he coughs up water. "Look up!" Gorgona says pointing to the sky. Another Sky Dancer is up in the air Scarab thinks it must be his brother come to save his creations.

"It's Sharp! Quickly! We will finally bring to end all of them." The other jet lowers close to the water, to everyone's surprise it isn't professor Sharp the one who steps out, but 4 unknown bionics step out to aid the others. "Who or what the hell are you?" Madame O yells at the invaders. "Never mind that." Gorgona says shoving Madame O to the side. "I will crush them!"

"Destroy them!" Scarabina orders her minions who quickly do as told. Their targets are ready for them with tricks of their own. Gorgona goes after the dark skinned female who quickly puts a stop to her by sending her back into the water. Sword Mistress goes after the dark haired girl who like her is wilding a sword of her own, but hers is of Japanese origin. The two do battle with Sword Mistress loosing to her young opponent; she is quickly send to the water just like Gorgona was.

Lastly Black Widow goes after the red head that surprised her by being able to levitate; her weapons of choice two sticks that look flimsy, but Black Widow soon realized they aren't flimsy at all. The red head wilds them expertly and just like the other two she too ends up in the water again.

"Glove! Get him!" Scarab calls on his man to take on the blond young man. Glove rushes him, but isn't prepare for what the intruder does next; he extents his energy wings in flies up away from Glove. "Get back here and face me!" Glove uses his blaster glove and fires a missile that quickly gets deflected by the intruder's wings. "My turn!" The young man fires a missile of his own taking Glove out.

"What?" Scarab bellows he isn't happy about the outcome. "Get them you idiots!" He yells at the rest of his men. The rest go after the interlopers but they too soon find themselves back in the water with the other 4. "Let them go!" The dark skinned girl orders them. "Get them yourselves!" Scarabina answers as she and Scarab fly away with the aid of their jetpacks. Their men soon follow leaving the Bionic Six and their new allies behind.

"We'll have you free in a moment." The newly bionic Klara says unsheathing her sword cutting them lose. "What did you do?" Rock-1 asks them quite alarm. "They saved you, that's what they did." Sharp says as he walks towards them. "We get that, but look at them!" Sport-1 says not too happy himself. "We did what knew was the right thing to do." Nicole tells him.

"You should not have done this." Says IQ. Danielle gives him a funny look. "Why not? We made this decision with full knowledge of the changes that would take place in our lives. And, you needed help Professor Sharp and F.L.U.F.F.Y. would not have been able to help you all by themselves." "Scarab and Scarabina were probably waiting for them to come get you." Friedrich adds. IQ takes and deep breath before he answers. "You are right; they were the ones Scarab was waiting for."

"Lets get back to the SPL and we will talk more about you becoming bionic." Bionic-1 says gesturing everyone back into the jet. The ride back to the SPL is quiet no one says a word until after landing. "That felt like the longest ride of my life." Karate-1 says as he stretches his aching back. "Come this way." Sharp says signaling everyone to follow him, once in the lab the questions begin.

"Let me introduce you to your new members." Sharp says first pointing to Klara. "First we have Ninja-1 next to her is Lace." He says pointing to Danielle. "Then we have Dance-1 and lastly Falken." Pointing to Nicole and Friedrich respectably. IQ is by now very intrigue as to what they can do. "What are their powers?" He asks his mentor.

"Lace if you please step forward." Sharp asks Danielle politely. "She is just as strong as you are, IQ; in addition she has been equipped with cybernetic healing and Technopathy." "Wow! The ability to control technology with the mind, I'm very impressed." Says IQ.

Sharp then motions for Nicole to step forward. "Next we have Dance-1, I gave her the ability to levitate and undisruptive rattan or kali sticks. I was very surprised when she told me she practices the Philippine martial art of Eskrima. Sport-1 smiles broadly. "I knew you very good, but I had no idea you were that good." He tells Nicole.

Sharp clears his throat before continuing. "Ninja-1 as her name implies is a ninja with all the trappings, including a ninjato sword, 5 shuriken, 5 bo shuriken, kusarigama and a pair of shuko. Karate-1's mouth drops to the floor. "I haven't forgotten about you Karte-1." Sharp says handing Bunji a nunchaku that makes him very happy.

Last but not least is Falken. "We saw him flying." Says Rock-1. "I'm happy you noticed." Friedrich says happily. "Besides his energy wings his arm guard houses his weapons: missiles all types and ranges small enough to fit, but still very powerful and all kinds of lasers: HELLADS, THEL and HRCLs to name a few. And his wings also serve as shields."

The others are impressed to say the least. "Each of you will get upgrades, you will need them now more than ever and with the new additions to our team we will defeat our enemies." Sharp says. Bionic-1 smiles broadly before speaking. "In that case everyone ready?" The others nod. . . "Bionics On!"

The End


End file.
